Un petit Cock Tale?
by Meika-San
Summary: CONCOURS: "Quel pari stupide... Comment ais-je pu perdre? Ma dignité en a pris un coup ...Argh, ils sont hauts, ces talons!" Quand les répliques courent plus vite que la matière grise, ça donne une fiction pas pour les enfants! Zosan/Sanzo,
1. Chapter 1

**_Concours! _****Un petit cock tale?**

_Inspiration, expiration ._

La fumée s'élançait vers le ciel, parsemé de nuages roses et orangés, d'une couleur si éclatante qu'on les aurait dit peint à la gouache par un ange farceur. Ce même ciel commençait à se tapisser d'un bleu timide, estompant doucement mais sûrement les étoiles dont la voûte céleste était constellée à peine quelques heures auparavant. La mer, fidèle miroir des cieux, copiait docilement les teintes vives du firmament.

Au loin, le soleil écarlate flamboyait dans toute sa splendeur, émergeant paresseusement de l'océan calme comme d'une couverture. Quelques montagnes découpaient l'horizon, fendant le ciel de ces grandes déchirures noires. Une île s'annonçait proche.

L'air portait un parfum de mandarine et de sel, et ce petit rien qui donne à l'aurore son odeur de frisson, indéfinissable, presque imperceptible en vérité, et pourtant essentiel.

Un **bateau** à la proue ornée d'une tête de lion, ressemblant curieusement à un tournesol fendait les vagues, troublant la paix ensorcelante de cet endroit.

_Inspiration, expiration ._

Le jeune homme sur le pont de ce même bateau regardait ce paysage féerique d'un air heureux, arborant une posture désinvolte. Les embruns et l'écume venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux dorés, souples et fins qui voletaient dans la brise estivale.

Le soleil levant embrasait ses yeux d'éclats roses et orangés, caressait sa peau comme un amant repu, éveillait en lui une familière, puissante et insensée envie de vivre.

Il avait le sourire flottant de quelqu'un qui songe à tout ce qu'il possède de beau, tout ce qu'il a vécu de bon. Ce sourire était lumière, était douceur, était frisson. Un sourire fait pour les amoureux, pour les enfants, pour les malheureux, parce qu'il ne traduisait qu'innocence et confiance.

Il enfouit une de ses précieuses mains dans une poche de son smoking couleur de nuit, épousant les courbes de son corps mince.

_Inspiration, expiration._

Sa jumelle expédia une cigarette consumée dans l'océan, la protection de l'environnement pouvait aller se brosser.

Il avait atteint une plénitude qu'il savait fragile, car elle se répétait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à exercer l'art qu'il avait mis tant d'années à perfectionner, amadouer.

La cuisine, son refuge, son sanctuaire. Temple dédié à l'art culinaire, basilique de gastronomie.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses paupières, qu'il avait fermées, privant le reste du monde de ses yeux bleu. Bientôt, il lui faudrait quitter cette douce léthargie pour la concentration experte de la confection de ses plats. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'étendue d'eau vêtue de pastel et au soleil rouge **sang**, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui le mènerait au pont supérieur du Merry.

Leur capitaine ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

* * *

Aah, un tout, tout petit prologue que je poste pour m'obliger à m'occuper de cette fiction x3 Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais au milieu de mes maladies toutes aussi emer... Hrmm, embêtantes les unes que les autres, j'ai la flemmardise aiguë, quand la police, l'hôpital ou les psys me laissent respirer... Bref ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? .w.

Ah, et pour celles qui ne savait pas, le titre est un jeu de mot... Me demandez pas de traduire, j'ai trop honte de mon humour douteux TTwTT

Review? .w.


	2. Informations prochains chapitres!

Bonjour bonjour! :D

Ceci, comme vous l'aurez deviné, n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste un petit message pour vous informer qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant un moment, je déménage dans deux jours aux états unis et je ne peux pas prendre mon ordinateur.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'en aurai un nouveau, mais le temps qu'on l'achète et que j'écrive mes deux fictions en cours, plus un petit job que j'ai en ce moment et qui me bouffe mon temps, ben... J'espère que ce ne sera pas la fin du concours ^^'

Promis, je ferai de mon mieux!

Et autre chose, j'ai besoin de ma drogue quotidienne, les reviews! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, gentil ou pas dans les prochains chapitres, ça m'aide vraiment à avancer! Je compte sur vous, hein? :3

Sinon, je vous dit a bientôt! (le plus tôt possible j'espère TTwTT )


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici l'heure du crime. Un homme surgit dans le noir. Il serre un couteau dans sa main, au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanches. Si la lame d'acier parfaitement aiguisée avait pu parler, elle aurait crié "Bientôt, bientôt".  
Une espèce d'impatience mêlée à une euphorie malsaine traversa les prunelles **enfiévrées** du jeune homme, et d'un pas décidé, s'approcha de  
Sanji. Le cuisinier, de dos, ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, affairé à préparer des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres sur le plan de travail impeccable.  
Il voulait sa vengeance. De la chair. Du sang. Il voulait sentir vibrer sa proie. Il voulait la frapper une première fois, par pur plaisir. Il voulait la voir essayer de s'échapper. Tenter de lui résister. Glisser sous la table, se cachant sous les chaises. Se maculant de crasse et de poussière, espérant qu'il prendrait pitié. Peine perdue.

Et alors, avec une délectation non dissimulée, presque douloureuse, il l'achèverait. Oui.  
Il retint de justesse un gloussement jouissif. Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il regretterais l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir. Oh, plus que quelques instants...  
Il se dirigea lentement vers le plan de travail, levant l'arme du crime.  
Et d'un seul coup, avant que ne crie la victime, transperça la chair tendre d'un geste souple et précis.

Le sang jaillit, coulant sur le plan de travail et sur la planche à découper. Le cuisinier se retourna, d'abord surpris. Puis des vagues de sentiments  
indéchiffrables emplirent ses yeux bleu sombre.  
-Toi... Je savais que tu m'en voulais, mais... gronda t-il d'une voix rauque, laissant sa phrase en suspens  
Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Son regard était fixé sur le sang ruisselant le long du couteau, éclaboussant ses mains. Il remonta les yeux, lentement, suivant la délicate courbure de l'acier gris sombre. Les perles de ce liquide vital faisaient chemin inverse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, alors que son corps tout entier le sommait d'arrêter de le faire languir, et de fixer l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais l'individu en avait décidé autrement, et il se délectait des secondes. Il s'attardait sur les dents du couteau. Acérées,. Puissantes.  
Dangereuses.  
Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ses prunelles finirent par rencontrer l'objet de sa convoitise. Un sourire sadique, presque indécent  
étira ses lèvres. Le cuisinier repris, toujours de sa voix basse et menaçante:  
-... Mais m'en voulais-tu au point de saccager le rôti, seulement à moitié -voir à quart- cuit?  
-Shishishi, t'avais qu'a pas me priver de manger... Mon 13heure. ronchonna t-il avec une moue à attendrir Hitler. -Il y avait bien un 4heure, pourquoi pas un 13heure?-  
Et le célèbre capitaine des terribles pirates au chapeau de paille s'enfuit en ricanant sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le cuisinier abasourdi, un brin amusé et une prairie en colère.  
Le hurlement qui s'en suivit resta douloureusement imprimé dans toutes les mémoires comme une **blessure** qui refuserait de cicatriser, bien que personne ne se souvenait vraiment de qui l'avait poussé.

* * *

Voila voila! C'était court, très court, vous allez me trucider et j'attends que ça. J'aurai bientôt mon ordi, mais là je suis pas sur mon pc et je peux pas écrire tranquille, alors je fais faire du sur place à l'histoire.

Sinon, je me suis inspirée du poème L'heure du crime, sauf que c'est... Du rôti. Eh oui, relisez le texte vous comprendrez certainement mieux. :)

Bref, j'essaye d'écrire, et je me remet a Spit out your Soul des que possible, promis ^^

Review? :3


	4. Chapitre 3

C'est horrible. Mon corps est brûlant, je risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, alors pourquoi continue t-il? Il est si patient, prends le temps de la contempler, de la toucher, de la prendre pour la délaisser quelques secondes après... J'ai chaud, si chaud... Je n'en peux plus de cette torture.

Il veux que je le supplie ?

Il n'est même pas encore rentré, et pourtant... Mais tu est là pour ça non ? Alors dépêche toi, prends la et finissons-en !

Mais non, môssieur ne veux pas. Et nos corps poisseux de sueur... Je tente de retenir les halètements et les grognements qui franchissent mes lèvres, ce serait craquer avant lui, et il en est hors de question. Mais j'ai chaud, si chaud...

Bon dieu, mais où trouve t-il toute cette patience ? Mais si elle ne te conviens pas, laisse la tranquille ! Il faut absolument qu'il rentre et qu'il le trouve... Je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais craquer s'il ne s'arrête pas. Saleté de Cook, pourquoi faut-il que tu m'énerve autant ?!

-Un problème, Marimo ? Tu es tout rouge...

-Ouais j'ai un problème ! Avouais-je a contre cœur, si tu n'en choisis pas une, je sens que je vais toutes les casser ! Et puis, sortir par cette chaleur...

-Oh, ça va Marimo ! On doit choisir des assiettes, et si tu aidais un tant soit peu à calmer le spécimen qui nous sert de Capitaine, on devrait peut être faire ça moins souvent ! Je sais bien qu'on doit pas exposer les algues au soleil trop longtemps mais quand même...

-Ta gueule sourcil roulé ! Si tu savais le faire toi-même, et que tu arrêtais de venir dans mes jupes me montrer les méchants du doigt pour que je joue le rôle de ta mère, je...

Zoro s'arrêta brusquement. Le sourire qu'arborait désormais le cuisinier ainsi que la lueur joueuse dans ses prunelles bleu sombre n'annonçaient rien de bon... Il attendit, craignant le pire. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Tes jupes, hmm ?... C'est vrai que niveau virilité, c'est pas le top, tu devrais essayer les culottes . Mouais, je pense que tu serais presque regardable avec du rouge à lèvres et du mascara. ronronna le cuisiner

Il y eut... Un bug. Oui, Zoro disjoncta. Il était assez amusant de le voir dans cet état de choc, vous savez, comme dans certains dessins animés pour enfants, ou la mâchoire du personnage se décroche, et ou ses yeux triplent de volume. C'était à peu près la description qu'on pouvait faire du grand, du fier -et surtout du choqué- Roronoa Zoro en cet instant. Un ange passa, pris froid et repartit aussi sec. Puis, comme quand on jette de l'essence sur des braises, Zoro se remit en route d'un coup.

-Parce que toi t'es viril peut-être ?! Feula t-il, ses joues concurrençant les cheveux de la navigatrice.

-Hmm, tu ne nies pas non plus à ce que je vois... sourit le blond en question.

Une idée germa dans le cerveau du vert. Non, il n'oserait jamais... Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se savait vainqueur d'avance, alors... Il devrait déployer tous ses talents de comédien, mais ça en valait le coup. Il revêtis son expression n°48 _bis _: boudeuse, candide, et le regard fuyant. Bref, celle qu'il n'utilisait que dans les grandes occasions. Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit -enfin, pensé- ça en valait le coup.

C'est donc avec cet air d'enfant capricieux et mignon à souhait qu'il répliqua :

-E-Et puis d'abord... Je suis sur que... J'en ai une plus grosse que toi !

Les yeux de Sanji se plissèrent, alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore.

- On parie ? ~ ronronna t-il d'une voix chantante, traînant délibérément sur les syllabes

-Ce que tu veux, sourcil roulé !

Le cuisinier annonça alors dans un accent de joie non dissimulé :

-Si tu perds... Pendant une semaine tu devras te travestir. Mais pas n'importe comment, on vas t'acheter un costume... Un costume de soubrette ! Et tu devras faire la serveuse sur le Merry.

Zoro se contenta d'afficher une mine mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

-Et toi... On te trouveras un costume de SM, tout en cuir noir et doré, et tu devras sortir dehors faire tes saletés de courses et servir à manger dans cette tenue pendant une semaine aussi. _Une_ SM , bien entendu.

Le blond pâlit un peu mais répliqua tout de même:

-Seulement si tu gagnes, tronche de cactus !

-Qui en douterais, sourcil en vrille ?

Un sourire partagé, et les deux s'en allèrent d'un pas décidé, et passèrent la demi-heure suivante à chercher leur chemin dans l'immense centre commercial, semant sur leur passage des: je te dis que c'est par là les toilettes! (*)

Finalement arrivés à destination, Zoro eut un moment d'hésitation.

En effet, il était... En érection. Il avait beau penser à autre chose, se répéter que ça allait passer, le problème était que ça ne passait pas, bien au contraire. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, il se décida d'en parler au cuisinier pour qu'ils remettent ça à plus tard. Alors qu'il se tournait vers ledit cuisinier, il remarqua qu'il était étonnamment rouge et semblait trouver ses pieds fascinants.

«_Non..._» pensa Zoro _«Alors lui aussi?_»

Il s'autorisa un tout petit, minuscule regard vers le bas ventre du blond, ce qui lui suffit pourtant à comprendre la cause de la gêne de ce dernier. Il sourit un peu trop, et tapota l'épaule du cuisinier, alors que de l'autre main il désignait le contenu de leurs caleçons.

En comprenant, le cuisinier s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il n'était pas le seul, mais restait à savoir pourquoi Popaul était au garde-à-vous. Après quelques ricanements gênés, ils finirent par se dire que ça serait mieux pour comparer, et que par conséquent ils laisseraient ça dans l'état pour le moment.

Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes, et après quelques regards timides, retirèrent leurs bas respectifs, immédiatement suivis de leurs caleçons, dévoilant leurs désirs. L'un des deux pâlit incroyablement, se rendant malheureusement à l'évidence.

-Oh putain...

* * *

(*) : Gad Elmaleh bien sur ! Sauf que c'était les assiettes xD

Muahaha, voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Si je suis pas trop cruelle, je vous dirait directement lequel des deux sera monté sur talons aiguilles dans le prochain chapitre, et si j'ai pas assez de review... Je vous remet encore un chapitre ultra-inutile comme les deux premiers x3 Tout dépendras des reviews 8D

Alors, quel vous pensez que ce sera lequel ?:D Notre cuisinier hors-pair et coureur de jupons ou bien l'impitoyable sabreur aux beaux yeux verts ?

Review? 83


	5. Chapitre 4

_Attention, il est fortement déconseillé -voir même interdit- de manger devant ce chapitre, ou alors je suis pas responsable des étouffements, étranglements, arrêts cardiaques, et autres conneries ! xD_ Ah, autre chose:** Je recherche un correcteur! Si quelqu'un voulait bien aider une pauvre petite auteur qui fait trop de fautes d'orthographes à son goût, ce serait très gentil! Merci !**

La foule.

Des millions d'âmes, grouillant à la surface de la terre tel des fourmis, certains marchant bien droit devant eux, un objectif en tête, d'autres flânant, vagabondant dans la marée sans but précis.

Un centre commercial. Des affaires. De l'argent. De la communication mécanique.

Relations polies, mais sans affinités, ne durant que quelques instants, au seul but d'échanger des objets de toutes sortes contre quelques vulgaires disques de métal froid ou des rectangles de papier froissé. Les chasseurs et les chassés marchent côte à côte, ne s'accordant que quelques onces de regards vaguement empathiques.

Chacun marche, poussant l'un et lui jetant un regard noir pour toute excuse, souriant à l'autre pour s'attirer des faveurs qu'il n'obtiendrais jamais.

Des milliers d'âmes, et pourtant deux se détachent du paquet d'amour et d'emmerde qu'on appelle 'monde'.

Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, et faisaient partie de la première catégorie de bipèdes. Les chasseurs. Leur aura intimidante faisait machinalement s'écarter les autres humains, sans même qu'ils en aient conscience. Les deux hommes fendaient la mer de visages impassibles comme Moïse, en silence pour une fois. Un silence gêné pour être plus précis. Ces deux mêmes éphèbes cherchaient du regard une boutique bien particulière.

L'un des deux finit par pointer une vitrine emplie de... Jouets en tout genres. Surtout pour adultes, les jouets. Un dernier regard, les pommettes des deux hommes s'enflammèrent de concert, et ils finirent par entrer.

A l'intérieur, contre toute attente, tout était méticuleusement rangé dans des étagères ou des vitrines, et les murs bruns terne délavés parsemés de posters obscènes aux couleurs défraîchies ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur place dans cet endroit tabou. Dans un coin de la boutique, un vieux poste de radio paré d'autocollants suggestifs diffusaient des tubes des années 50. Au dessus de la caisse, une croix qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là surmontait une pancarte arborant fièrement ''Jésus revient, planquez votre porno''

Le vendeur arborait une épaisse moustache grisonnante et une calvitie déjà bien avancée -nous l'appelleront Moustache, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi-, ne daigna pas lever les yeux en les entendant rentrer. C'était mieux comme ça, il se serait senti mal à l'aise s'il les avait dévisagés. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement tellement plongé dans son magasine pornographique qu'il ne les avait pas repérés.

Alors que je levait les yeux vers mon nakama, je me rendit compte que ce dernier hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, me regardait, rouvrait la bouche, tournait la tête, baissait les yeux, refermait sa bouche, retournait sa tête, regardait ses pieds, se tordait les doigts, rouvrait la bouche, relevait la tête, baissait les yeux etc.. ça aurait pu durer comme ça longtemps si je n'avais pas mis fin à son petit manège, quitte à le brusquer un petit peu. Après tout, je n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi gêné, c'était la première fois. Je savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, mais on ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle entre nous, alors pourquoi ça changerait..?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, sur un ton un peu plus prévenant que je ne l'aurait voulu.

-... Tu m'aides à choisir ? Souffla t-il, comme s'il avait voulu ravaler ses mots.

-...Si tu veux, répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes sur le même ton.

Il commença à flâner vers la droite du magasin, les joues cramoisies et le regard embarrassé. Je me dirigeais vers les chaussures. Alors que je découvrais une paire de talons aiguille d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il m'interpella et désigna une tenue un peu banale.

-Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

-ça n'irai pas avec tes yeux, répondis-je

Il reposa le tout, d'un air impassible, et repris ses recherches. J'attrapais la paire de talons, et me dirigeais vers le vendeur.

-Bonjour.

Moustache daigna lever les yeux sur moi, et sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se cacher, rangea le magazine grivois imprégné de liquide que je préférais identifier comme du café.

-'jour, grogna t-il, visiblement contrarié que je vienne l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

-Il vous reste cette paire en pointure 47 ? dis-je en désignant les chaussures.

Moustache me dévisagea comme si je lui avait demandé s'il cachait un nain punk et unijambiste dans son garage, puis marmonna un vague 'je vais vérifier' en se levant. Je me détournais précipitamment, ne tenant absolument pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait sous le comptoir.

Je me dirigeais vers mon compagnon, sans qu'il ne me remarque. Je le rejoignit, et me positionnait juste derrière lui, m'amusant à le voir envisager chaque tenue, secouer la tête et la reposer. Il finit par dénicher un ensemble qui lui siérait a merveille, mais après l'avoir longuement étudié, s'apprêtait à le reposer.

-Pourquoi pas ça ?, dis-je en lui attrapant la main qui enserrait le cintre, me collant inconsciemment à lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Il était coincé entre moi et les rayons, et nos corps étaient beaucoup trop proches à mon goût. Nos visages, tout particulièrement. Je pouvais sentir son odeur d'ici. Vous connaissez ce parfum, ça se rapprochait des bonbons Altoids goût menthe poivrée et piment rouge, quand la boite est vide et qu'il ne reste plus que cette odeur pour vous emplir les narines, vous titiller l'odorat et vous faire saliver. Vous connaissez, j'en suis sur.

Mais malgré cette position des plus gênante, ni lui ni moi ne bougèrent. Étrangement, nous n'étions pas embarrassés, pas même en colère ou dégoûtés. Juste... Nous étions bien, curieusement bien. Il aurai pu se passer une seconde comme une semaine pendant que nous étions perdus l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, mais Moustache vint briser le fragile équilibre de cet instant.

-J'ai vos chaussures ! Clama t-il, brandissant la boîte comme quelqu'un qui chercherait du réseau avec son téléphone portable.

Puis fronça les sourcils en voyant dans laquelle position nous nous trouvions et ajouta:

-Pas de ça dans la boutique, il y a des toilettes au fond si vous voulez.

Je m'écartais rapidement, presque brutalement et déclara sur un ton embarrassé:

-Je euuh... J'ai glissé et... et... et... dis-je en laissant mourir la phrase en même temps que ma voix.

Moustache me regarda comme si je venait de lui annoncer que mon chien avait mangé mes devoirs, soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière sa caisse.

-Ah au fait, je vous emballe les chaussures ou un sachet suffira ? Nous demanda t-il alors que mon compagnon se battait avec des robes en tout genre pour arriver à sortir.

-Je peux les essayer d'abord ? Répondit-il, ayant réussi à s'extirper du rayon

Moustache haussa un sourcil, le dévisagea et marmonna un vague 'Faites comme vous voulez' en haussant les épaules.

Je lui tendis la tenue, le rouge aux joues.

-Tu devrais essayer ça avec...

-Ouais... Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il pris le cintre du bout des doigts et alla se réfugier dans les cabines.

J'avais hâte de voir Roronoa Zoro en robe et en porte-jarretelles.

xXx

Quelques minutes et contorsions plus tard, Zoro sortit de la cabine, tirant une tête de 'avise toi de rire et je t'éviscère et fait de la soupe avec tes intestins'. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon, tirant sur la jupe trop courte qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Les talons aiguilles lui auraient été à merveille, s'il n'avait pas manqué de finir par terre à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un orteil. Sa tenue se composait d'une robe noire dentelée de vert émeraude par dessus un chemisier assorti, aux manches coutres et bouffantes, comme sur les robes de princesses que toutes les petites filles rêvent d'avoir. Il avait également revêtu un tablier vert tout de dentelle, ainsi que de longs gants et des porte-jarretelles enserrant ses cuisses musclées. Curieusement, il était encore plus masculin dans cet ensemble qui semblait avoir été taillé pour lui. Les hauts talons satinés de noir que je lui avait choisis suivait parfaitement le reste. Il rougissait et détournait le regard, de crainte de subir le mien, et triturait son tablier pour cacher un petit peu plus les cuisses trop peu couvertes à son goût.

-Tu es magnifique. Dis-je, n'ironisant qu'a moitié.

-Te fois pas de moi, n'oublie pas qu'après c'est ton tour. Répondit-il en tentant quelques pas, perché sur ses vingt nouveaux centimètres.

Je grimaçais, me rappelant soudain que je devrais moi aussi me travestir. Grommelant quelques vagues insultes à l'encontre du marimo, je me faufilais une fois de plus dans les rayons, suivi par un Zoro qui semblait marcher sur un fil de funambule, pour peu que j'en ai un, je lui aurai proposé un balancier.

Je pense qu'a ce stade de l'histoire, vous avez besoin d'un petit flash-back. Revenons quelques heures en arrière, dans les toilettes du centre commercial...

xXx

Il se frotta les yeux, plusieurs fois. Secoua la tête. Se pinça. Rien à faire. Il releva les yeux vers son nakama, qui avait formellement refusé de regarder vers le bas.

Il eu beau mesurer en long, en large, en travers, le résultat restait le même.

Les deux étaient exactement de la même taille.

-Cook... commençais-je

-Oui ?

-Quand il y a un match nul, on considère que les deux ont gagné ou ont perdu?

-Ont perdu. Si tu n'est pas capable de vaincre quelqu'un, c'est une défai...

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps que le blond comprenne.

Ils se regardèrent.

Re mesurèrent.

Se re regardèrent.

Re re mesurèrent.

Sans succès. Ils pensèrent oublier toute cette histoire, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais leur honneur et leur conscience leur disaient autre chose, et ils durent se faire une raison.

Ils allaient tout deux devoir se travestir pendant une semaine.

xXx

* * *

Tadaaaam :D Alors des avis?

C'est bizarre que personne n'ai pensé à ça sérieux xD Ou bien c'est moi qui suis pas normale?

Je mettrai la suite plus tard, avec la tenue de Sanji. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien consommé pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, si ce n'est une dizaine de doliprane et un truc au goût immonde pour rester éveillé jusqu'à 04h du matin

Je sens que ces chapitres vont faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à deux ou trois personnes xD

Bref, review? 83


	6. Chapitre 5

**Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose: Banana-Sama pourrait recommencer sa fiction 'Et Zoro Ronronnera' (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez-y, franchement elle vaut le coup) mais elle a besoin de soutien dans les reviews, alors si vous pouviez juste l'encourager dans vos reviews, je vous serai vraiment reconnaissante ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

Zoro s'approcha avec difficulté d'un présentoir et s'y agrippant d'une main, me désigna de l'autre une tenue tout a fait... Originale.

Pour commencer, une casquette style policier, noir en velours et cuir. Puis, un masque loup tout de dentelle noire et dorée. Des mitaines en cuir noir, parsemées de chaînes dorées Un justaucorps sans manches, au col tellement échancré qu'on verrait une bonne partie de mon torse, tout de cuir lui aussi, aux coutures dorées encore une fois. Une paire de collants en résilles, noir. Et enfin, des bottes aux talons aiguilles aussi hauts que ceux de Zoro, de cuir elles aussi. Sans oublier le détail ultime. Brodé en majuscules dorées au niveau du... Hrrrm, postérieur, un grand «VIOLEZ-MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT»

Son regard passait de la tenue de la parfaite petite SM à moi, puis de nouveau à la tenue, pour revenir à moi, avant de déclarer dans un grand sourire:

-Bon, t'as plus qu'à l'essayer...

Je m'emparais de la tenue en grognant, puis me dirigea d'un pas que je voulais lourd vers les cabines. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut une autre histoire.

Je compris que c'était tout un art d'enfiler des collants lorsque j'ai du me contorsionner pour parvenir à m'y glisser, sautillant comme un lapin sous caféine et antidépresseurs dans une cabine dont l'espace total était compris entre celui d'un placard à balais et d'un tunnel de taupe. Pareil pour le justaucorps. J'avais beau tirer, le cuir s'accrochait désespérément à ma peau, et refusait de remonter le long de mes jambes. Et des craquements inquiétants... M'inquiétaient. Pourtant je pensait - je savais - que si je sortais avec le justaucorps coincé au niveau des jambes, un bras à moitié dedans et le col au niveau du nombril, ils allaient être au moins deux à se foutre de moi. Au moins.

Finalement, après avoir gesticulé et m'être à moitié démembré, je réussi à enfiler cette saleté de justaucorps.

La casquette, le masque et les gants passèrent sans problème, ce qui marcha nettement moins bien, ce furent les bottes.

Pas facile pour un homme chaussant du 47 et n'ayant jamais mis d'escarpins de sa vie d'enfiler des cuissardes aux talons aiguilles de vingt-trois centimètres, la semelle compensée jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Et cette fois-ci, hors de question de sautiller sur place, sinon j'allais me casser une cheville en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Zoro pour s'endormir.

Alors, j'eu une idée.

Je collais le torse contre la paroi de la cabine, et remonta mon pied de façon à ce que mon talon effleure mes fesses. En m'appliquant à ne pas perdre mon équilibre, j'attrapais d'une main une des bottes, et la fit glisser doucement le long de ma jambe, me chaussant doucement mais sûrement.

Si quelqu'un me voyais comme ça, collé contre le mur et les fesses en évidence, je risquais vraiment de me faire violer. Mais surtout, je serais fiché à vie et ça plutôt mouri...

-Bon, Cook, t'as fini? Dit Zoro, coupant court à mes pensées et en ouvrant le rideau d'un seul coup.

Il y eut comme un blanc. Un instant ou la paix régnait encore. Une seconde où Zoro douta de ses yeux. Puis, comme un interrupteur qu'on allume, nos deux cerveaux se remirent en route. Je me décollais précipitamment du mur, mais avec les talons, l'élan et le fait que j'avais encore un pied en l'air, je réussis juste à faire connaissance avec la moquette d'une propreté douteuse du magasin. Je tentais de me relever, mais mes chevilles en avaient décidées autrement, semblant jouer au métronome. A chaque fois que je réussissais à remettre un pied parallèle au sol, celui-ci se tordait dans l'autre sens et etc. ...

Alors je me mis à sautiller. Sur place. En me tordant les chevilles.

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que Zoro était en train de se rouler par terre, à deux doigts de se pisser dessus tellement il riait?

Une fois que j'eu réussi à me stabiliser à peu près correctement, et à calmer mon cœur qui devait frôler les 800 pulsations par minute, je sortis de la cabine d'un air très digne, si on faisait abstraction de mes pertes d'équilibres toutes les trois secondes environ, et du fait que j'étais habillé comme Marilyn Manson le soir de sa nuit de noces. Après de nombreux efforts, Zoro réussit finalement à chasser de sa tête l'image de Sanji contre le mur, en soumission totale, sans compter le 'VIOLEZ-MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT' ornant fièrement son postérieur offert. Non, vraiment, cette vision était hilarante!

De mon côté, je tentais mes premiers pas avec des talons, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas facile. Je tentais de me stabiliser avant chaque pas, mes bras me faisant comme des ailes d'avion, et j'évoluais avec la grâce d'un éléphanteau faisant de la corde à sauter. Mais finalement, après quelques minutes de ce manège, j'arrivais à marcher une dizaine de mètre –presque - sans me casser la figure. Le tout sous les regards amusés de Zoro et de Moustache, qui avait laissé son magasine pour la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Quelques pas supplémentaires, et finalement nous passons à la caisse, payant nos achats et prenant uniquement un sac pour y mettre nos anciens vêtements, inutile de se rhabiller pour devoir de toute façon tout retirer de nouveau une fois au bateau.

Alors que mon nez rencontrait le plancher de nouveau et que je me relevais en grommelant une fois de plus, Moustache cria en ma direction:

-Monsie... Mademois...Eh, toi, là bas! Les chaussures...

-Oui?

-Tu ne les a pas au bon pied.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes bottes, découvrant ce qui aurait été une évidence pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi apparemment.

-Oh...

Puis je me tournais vers Zoro qui se retenait d'éclater de rire et tentait de paraître sérieux.

-Je t'interdis de rire. Déclarais-je d'une voix ferme qui n'eut absolument aucun effet chez le vert.

Je m'approchais alors d'un tabouret, et entrepris de retirer les bottes en question, tâche presque aussi difficile que de les mettre. Zoro qui m'observait gesticuler en jurant avec un petit sourire en coin se décida à intervenir.

-Laisse, fit-il en écartant mes mains et en enfilant les chaussures à mon pied -le bon, ô miracle-, comme une princesse. Je me laissais faire, me prêtant au jeu et souriant largement, lui donnant l'autre pied quand ce fut nécessaire.

-On devrait y aller maintenant, fis-je avec un grand sourire

-Yes, your Highness (*), me répondit-il d'une voix tellement solennelle que ça en devenait comique. Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire partagé, pas le premier mais celui que nous gardions pour nous, et nous seuls. On savait tous deux que derrière nos bagarres se cachait une amitié solide qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte.

Zoro m'aida à me relever, et tous deux travestis nous nous en allèrent, laissant un vendeur hilare et déboussolé. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une journée ordinaire...

(*) Allusion à Black Butler, désolée je n'ai pas pu résister... xD


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour bonjour :D

Avant de commencer ce mini-chapitre, j'aimerai que vous jetiez un œil a l'image de la fiction, c'est un dessin que j'ai fait spécialement pour faire enrager Nathd... Hrrrrm, pour poster ici, et j'aimerai un petit avis, si ça dérange pas :3 J'ai vraiment bossé dur sur ce dessin, alors soyez pas trop méchants ;w; Par contre, vous avec le droit de vous lâcher pour ce proton-chapitre, de me sortir '' LES PERSOS ÉTAIENT OOC, SALOPE! CRÈVE EN ENFER!'' (oui je l'ai déjà sorti sur une autre fiction, mais on va dire que vous le saviez pas x3) Sur ce...

Ah! Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la pub dans le chapitre précédant, jetez aussi un oeil a la fiction de Banana-Sama: Et Zoro Ronronnera, elle a besoin d'avis pour y arriver, alors je compte sur vous et vous reviews qui me font tant plaisir ^^

.

Après multiples regards courroucés, amusés, ou encore enjôleurs de la part des passants, les deux nakama arrivèrent miraculeusement sur le bateau sans qu'aucun de leurs amis les repèrent. Les explications attendraient le lendemain. Zoro et Sanji s'enfermèrent ensemble dans la vigie, pour éviter le plus possible leurs compagnons, ainsi que pour dormir car il se faisait tard. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Sanji s'assit sur un lit de camp qui servait a l'épéiste les soirs ou il préférait rester seul. Le vert vint le rejoindre, toujours perché sur ses nouvelles hauteurs.

Sanji hésitait a lui faire part de sa situation pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais le regard interrogateur de Zoro le fit craquer et il lui expliqua de nouveau son petit problème.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir intensivement, puis, avec un petit sourire en coin comme il savait si bien les faire, lui proposa de l'aider. Sanji, qui ne se remettait pas de sa surprise, finit par se laisser faire quand Zoro retira le tissu faisant barrière a ses soins.

Puis ce fut soudain, violent. Les prunelles vertes rencontrèrent les iris majorelle, et l'épéiste poussa le blond sur le lit. Ce dernier planta ses yeux bleu directement dans les siens, alors que Zoro articula en effleurant du bout des doigts son membre rougi et gonflé:

-Laisse, je vais te soulager ça.

Un sourire partagé, et le vert laissa son pouce parcourir la peau palpitant sous ses caresses. Sanji ferma les yeux, alors que les mains de son Nakama s'activaient pour le contenter. Il ne put refouler une exclamation quand le vert effleura une zone plus sensible.

-Ah! Ici...

Le vert sourit.

-T'a l'air d'aimer, tu veux que j'aille plus vite?

-Non, c'est douloureux je te rappelle

-Comme tu veux.

Zoro repris son traitement sur le membre de Sanji en ne pouvant s'empêcher de zyeuter le visage du cuisinier, les yeux fermes par le plaisir que lui procurait le vert.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un liquide blanchâtre s'écoula le long de la main du sabreur, accompagné d'un gémissement provenant de Sanji.

-Cook! S'indigna le vert, c'est dégueulasse, j'en ai partout!

-Oh ça va! Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait claquer!

-La prochaine fois, tu fais ça toi même!

-Je t'ai pas obligé a le faire! Et puis on dirait que t'a jamais eu de cloques de ta vie, je te dis que si elle a craqué c'est parce que t'appuyais dessus comme un rustre!

-Je _suis_ un rustr-euh! Bouaaaaaaaah!

Sanji jeta un œil perplexe sur le vert, qui, mort de rire, se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu abusé de Shrek. Les bottes qui tenaient plus des échasses qu'autre chose lui avaient laissées des cloques et des rougeurs parsemés sur ses membres, et le sabreur s'était proposé pour lui faire un massage, s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'a laisser couler -sans mauvais jeu de mot-.

Le cuisinier grommela pour la forme mais préféra fermer les yeux dans tout les sens du terme, et, tombant de fatigue, s'endormit comme un bébé sur la couche de Zoro. Ils allaient être serrés cette nuit...

* * *

Muahahaha, eh non, je suis pas décidée a vous mettre un lemon! N'empêche, je joue sur les synonymes la xDD Bref, n'oubliez pas les review, et un petit avis pour mon dessin?

Nath, ne me tue pas tout de suite stp xDD


	8. Information concours!

Bonjour mes chères lectrices!

Non, ceci n'est pas non plus un chapitre, je tenais juste a vous dire que je ne participe plus au concours.

En effet, ma rentrée est mercredi prochain, je sais a peine dans quels cours je vais, je parle a moitié anglais, j'ai pas encore mes fournitures, seulement la moitié de moi uniforme, bref c'est la guerre. Donc, en ce moment, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire

Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'abandonne (bien malgré moi) ce concours, mais pas la fiction! Je la continuerais, mais je sais -je _sais_- que je ne pourrais pas finir cette fiction a temps. Alors désolé a tous et a toutes, mais en ce moment c'est vraiment pas possible.

Promis, je la continuerais, j'ai pas fini de vous faire chi... hrrrmm, de vous énerver avec mes faux chapitres, mes travestis et mes nains punks unijambistes xD

Un grand pardon a Nath, vraiment je suis désolée de quitter ton concours comme ça mais ce sera vraiment pas possible ... Vois le bon coté des choses, tu sera plus obligée de te taper mes chapitres étranges xD

Et encore un grand pardon aux autres participants, je suis désolée de devoir abandonner comme ça.

Et mes chères revieweuses, pardon, pardon, pardon, mille fois pardon. Des que possible je m'y remet. Je pourrais certainement poster un chapitre ou deux d'ici la fin du concours, mais pas beaucoup plus, et pas de quoi finir cette fic dans les règles de l'art. Vous aussi, voyez le bon cote des choses, je pourrai faire une fiction plus longue si je n'ai plus de delai ^^

Bref, merci a tous et a toutes de me soutenir, et j'écris des que possible, promis!

Meika-San


	9. Chapitre 7

**Argh, argh, je délaisse cette fiction en ce moment, vous avez le droit de m'arracher un cheveu si vous voulez. Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un petit, touuuuuuuut petit chapitre plein de pensés intérieures qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire du tout. (Est-ce vraiment une façon de me pardonner? xD)**

**Bref, je vous laisse juger, et si vous me laissez une review je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante. (Bon, l'éternité c'est un peu long quand même, alors disons que je vous serai reconnaissante au point que vous puissiez m'arracher un autre cheveu, et c'est dire puisque j'en ai pas beaucoup)**

* * *

L'éveil fut un peu plus compliqué que l'assoupissement. En fait, ça se serait parfaitement déroulé si je ne réfléchissait pas autant -si si, je vous assure-.

En effet, je m'était réveillé cette nuit (comme toute personne normalement constituée qui dormirait 5heures par journées), et, n'arrivant pas à me rendormir, j'avais observé le visage du Cook, et il me sembla un instant qu'il était un parfait inconnu.

Je l'observait avec une attention inhabituelle, fruit d'une curiosité défendue. C'était Sanji, ce jeune homme! Je le connaissait depuis longtemps, assez pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait, mais mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre l'éphèbe blond sommeillant à mes cotés, et le cuisinier de l'équipage.

Tout ces petits détails me sautaient au visage pour la première fois, et mon attention curieuse parcourait sa peau, ne s'attardant aucune fois mais goûtant chaque instant comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu.

J'observais avec une attention presque malsaine sa peau pâle luisant sous la lune, son immobilité hiératique, et j'eus cru le trouver mort un instant. Et pourtant, son souffle parfumé venait caresser ma joue comme un enfant aimant, alors que son esprit s'engourdissait de ce sommeil sans rêves, dont on ressortait calme et repu. Des ombres bleutées assombrissaient sa peau d'albâtre, et je me sentis tout a coup gourd et maladroit. Ses soupirs étaient tels une mélodie, lente et équilibrée, harmonieuse cacophonie à mes oreilles.

Son corps souple adossé au bois du mât me semblait infiniment fragile en cet instant, malgré les muscles ondulant sous sa peau fine et satinée. Je devinai une des ses mains reposant sur sa cuisse, couverte sommairement par une couverture de grosse laine.

Mon regard scrutateur se posa sur son visage. Quelques reflets saisissaient la peau lisse de ses joues aux pommettes hautes et arrondies, presque enfantines, et son nez légèrement retroussé ne faisait qu'accentuer cette allure juvénile qu'il, je n'en doutait pas, perdrait demain matin. Mes yeux escaladèrent son visage, se déposant sur ses paupières closes, se plissant de temps à autres au fil de ses songes. Ses yeux ainsi fermés semblaient immensément grands, lui mangeant le visage, bordés de longs cils blond que lui enviait plus d'une femme. Ils étaient surplombés de sourcils arqués, aussi blonds que ses cheveux, et se finissant sur cette si curieuse spirale qui me fascinait à l'instant.

Mes yeux finirent leur ascension dans sa courte chevelure dorée ondulant dans la brise nocturne, semblant si soyeuse que je mourrais de l'effleurer. Quelques cheveux insurgés s'agrippaient a ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant à découvert un éclair de dents blanches.

Toutes ces remarques étaient très troublantes, mais celle qui m'ébranla le plus fut de réaliser que je dévisageai_ Sanji_. Je finis par remonter la couverture le plus délicatement possible sur les épaules du Cook, de façon a ne pas le réveiller, puis je me rendormis du sommeil du just... Du sommeil de l'innocen... D'un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Voila voila. J'sais pas trop quoi vous dire a part désolée pour le retard, et si l'envie vous prends, allez jeter un œil a mes autres fictions, un petit coup de review serait le bienvenu sur 'Impur', et je continue a vous tanner avec ça, mais síl vous plait, allez reviewer, découvrir ou redécouvrir 'ET ZORO RONRONNERA', parce que cette fiction en vaut vraiment la peine, et que en plus c'est écrit par la Déesse des Bananes.**

**Bref, merci de vous être arrêtes ici. **

**Review? :D**


End file.
